


Wired Heart

by energy_not_included



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apathy, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dadzawa, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Five Night's At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Hurt Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plenty of OC's - Freeform, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Kirishima Eijirou, actually not that much, death of a child, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energy_not_included/pseuds/energy_not_included
Summary: I am a robot, thoughtless and emptyDon't know who sent me, don't know who made meElectric robot, everything's gray nowNumb to the pain now, I knew what love wasKaminari doesn't think he'll ever be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Golden eyes flit across the near barren common room, watching as the few people who took up the small space of the couch chatted, their voices and tones merged into one voice, hard to make out, but easy to understand.

"Hey Kaminari! Come join us!"

The lithe boy was snapped out of his thoughts as he whipped his head around and gained the view of the fuchsia skinned female that had called him out. Soon all attention was focused on him, a sea of eyes in all colors; Green, Blue, Crimson, Black, and Brown, all trained on him. He was currently perched on one of the tall stools in the kitchen by the table, a good distance away from his classmates.

He didn't feel like socializing today.

"Nah, I'm good!"

"You sure bro? You seem kinda off."

He looked to the side and saw his spiky haired friend Kirishima, his eyes glued to him with a face of concern.

"I'm fine bro!" He put on the brightest smile he could muster, and it seemed like it was believable enough, so Kirishima dropped the subject, and continued on with his conversation with Bakugou, casting worried glances towards Kaminari every once in a while.

He ignored them.

Slowly, everyone else's attention was diverted back to their private conversations. Kaminari slowly rose off his perch and trudged to his dorm room, locking the door behind him and flopping on his bed. He never understood why he brought it anyways, it's not like he actually slept often; all he needed was a good charge and he was good as new.

Mostly, anyways.

Kaminari knew that not sleeping had repercussions, and boy had he experienced them; the fuzzy head, moodiness, the inability to focus, the difficulty he had while learning something new in class, etc.

But he didn't care, just as long as he didn't have to remember _**them**_.

He doesn't want to remember.

He slowed him breathing down, and quieted his heavy breathing. It wasn't the silence of the room that gave him comfort, but being able to hear his heart beating, keeping him alive, he found it's rhythm quite comforting, actually.

_Thump.._

_Thump.._

_Thump.._

He felt his eyes close and the world fade away as he focused on the rhythm.

_Thump.._

_Thump.._

_Thump.._

But he knew he couldn't stay here forever, it was around dinnertime now, so he slowly dragged himself off the bed and made his way out of the comfort of his quaint little room.

\--------

Dinner was the same as usual; the loud, merging conversations, with the occasional argument mixed in, the sea of moving colors that resembled hair and eyes, and clashing personalities sitting together debating. Sometimes living here reminded Kaminari of a bootstrap paradox; no matter what happened throughout the day, the end result was always the same. It was like an endless loop; He woke up, took classes, had lunch, went back to the dorms, had dinner then charged, and maybe he even slept on a rare occasion. Some people found comfort and serenity in such loops, knowing that no matter what, they'd be fine because it would never change.

It made Kaminari sick.

Sometimes the occasional new experience would happen, like someone gets drastically injured during training, or he gets a better grade than usual, but he considers these events so minuscule that they don't really count anymore. People have often called him apathetic for wanting more, they say he's gone numb to reality, expecting more.

He ignores them.

Kaminari has these little detached phases though, where he'll go insensate to everything, and stop smiling. He'll stop joking around, stop flashing his big, bright smile, and go dull and quiet. He can't prevent these moments, but he does shorten them. He'll make sure he's away from the luminescent joy of the rest of his classmates when this happens, he doesn't ever want to be the one to ruin the mood of the room.

He hates ruining things.

His parents on the other hand, believe that's all he'll ever be good for; neglecting him for as long as he can remember, and eventually abandoning him to live this desolate life as soon as U.A mentioned the word 'dorms'. He doesn't try to mess thing up, but sometimes he can't help it, such as his so called 'whey' state, where everything is just one painful blur of laughing faces and migraines.

He did have amazing moments in his life, few, but they're definitely there.

He remembered how elated he was when he first received the acceptance letter to U.A, he had cried then, but they were happy tears, because he had finally done something _right_. He remembered when he met the 'Bakusquad', and how they had welcomed him with open arms and smiling faces.

During Kaminari's reminiscence, he hadn't heard the knock on his door until the person had already come in.

"Kaminari-kun?"

Golden eyes rose up to meet emerald.

"Oh, hi Midoriya! Do ya need something?"

"U-Um, we need more groceries, a-and the class nominated y-you.."

Ah, so they needed an errand boy.

"Oh! Don't worry, I've got it, I can head out right now!"

"Ok, s-sorry for b-bothering you"

"It's no problem!"

As Midoriya turned around and quietly shut the door, Kaminari let the smile drop from his face.

_Of course he only came for an errand, no one ever needs me for anything._

With a resolved sigh, he slowly got up and headed to town.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the store was a cold and desolate one, being as Kaminari was the only one in the streets at the time, besides the occasional straggler or late night jogger. As he walked, he viewed the sights before him; the pearl white sidewalks illuminated by the gentle glow of the moonlight, the fresh green spring grass that rose up in perfect, indistinguishable masses, the swaying off the trees and their branches as the crisp, cool air brushed against the gentle leaves, forceful enough to push but not enough to break, and bright stars glimmering against a dark black sky, standing out like freshly polished brass tacks on a plain old board. He listened to the gentle thuds his feet were making as he walked down the silent street, and to his quiet, unobscured breathing, taking some odd comfort in knowing that he was breathing, and enjoyed the feeling of the cool air tickling the back of his throat as he inhaled. He could hear the occasional cricket chirping a song, and the slightest rustle in the bushes, perhaps a bird or a mouse, but he'd never know.

As he walked into the store, bone-chilling air produced from the A/C rushed out, hitting him as hard as a slap to the face. Deciding on warmth over accuracy, Kaminari speedily grabbed the things on the list, and as for the frozen items, well, he'd have to make up an excuse for not having them when he got back. He quickly checked out and left the store, immediately relaxing as the much warmer, yet still chilly, night air flooded over him. He slowed down his pace, and relaxed his breathing again. Checking the time; 10:34pm, he opted for a shorter route; and started cutting through the back alleyways. The alleyway was dark, with nothing more than a dim, flickering streetlight to some-what illuminate the narrow area. He picked up his pace, not particularly enjoying the nerve-wracking feeling staying here gave him. He was nearing the end of the alleyway when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then a cloth stuffed into his mouth.

He started fighting.

He kicked and scratched at his assailant, desperate to breathe. The assailants grip only tightened, and Kaminari saw black spots invade his vision.

_No! I have to... get... back.._

Everything went dark.

\-------

"Where is that damn loser?!? It's been 2 hours!!"

Kirishima stopped pacing- when had he started doing that?- and whipped around toward the ash-blonde.

"We have to go look for him!"

"That is not a wise idea! We should remain here and wait for our own safety!"

"But he could be injured, or worse!"

That silenced Iida, but started a ruckus between everyone else.

"Oh No! We have to go look!"

"But Class-Prez said it'd be to dangerous!"

"He's our friend! We have to find him!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately shut their mouths, and turned to face the class-president.

"While I do believe that It'd be safer to stay here.."

"Iida-"

"I also think that as heroes-in-training, it is our duty to recognize when something is wrong, and do something about it!"

Kirishima breathed a sigh of relief.

"What should we do then?"

"I believe our best bet is to alert our teachers, since we do not know if he is in danger or simply lost."

Consensus murmuring moved through the group like waves, before a voice cut through the ocean of speech.

"What is all this chatter about?"

Slowly, 19 heads turned towards the source, to behold the sight of a disheveled man lying in a yellow sleeping bag on the hardwood.

"Aizawa-Sensei!"

"Answer the question."

"O-Oh um, w-well Sensei, K-Kaminari-Kun went to the store a couple h-hours ago.."

"And? Speak up Problem child."

"..he hasn't come back yet.."

A tense silence pressed down on the students, before the sleeping bag suddenly opened and Aizawa rolled out of it. He slowly rolled up the bag into a orderly ball, before turning to face his students.

"Well?"

"W-Well?.."

"Let's go find my student."

\-------

When Kaminari came to, he noticed he was very cold, and very sore.

_Where am I?.._

He slowly cracked open an eye, and looked around, he was in a simple room, with nothing in it besides a strange object covered by a cloth to his right. He slowly opened his other eye, and saw a big glass window on the wall in front of him, like a barrier, he could tell the glass was thick- perhaps it was bulletproof glass?- as he slowly sat up, he felt an odd shift on his torso and looked down. He was wearing a simple cream and blue hospital gown that barely covered the small bandages-usually used to cover needle injection areas- lining his arms and legs. There was a crackle and a pop, and then a voice was booming through a speaker.

_"Ah, our little experiment is awake!"_

Kaminari look up towards the glass barrier, and saw a man, who looked to be around his late 30's, wearing a pearly white lab coat, his eyes were an entrancing blue color, that seemed to almost be luminescent in the dark, his hair was a dark, beautiful black, the man seemed skinny and fragile, but Kaminari could tell that he was powerful and dangerous. It reminded him of a raven, seemingly simple on the outside, but incredibly intelligent and potentially dangerous on the inside.

_"My apologizes for your, aha, ..rough...,entrance, but I did not see any other way to bring you here, and I doubt you would have come willingly..."_

Kaminari simply glared at the man, opting for a more silent revolt.

_"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what exactly I brought you here for, well, I've been studying you quite a bit, Denki Kaminari."_

This got Kaminaris attention.

_"You see, I've been conducting some experiments, for I have been trying to recreate the perfect, indestructible being, but due to the Quirk factor, all have failed, but then I found you!"_

_..What?_

_"Your Quirk, you can produce electricity from your body in specific or general amounts, even in Electricmagnetic waves, or EM waves for short. Those EM waves are transferable, and most of your body is made up of them, so you are the perfect organism to conduct my experiment on!"_

Kaminari sent a confused glance towards the man.

_"To put it in simpler terms, I will be moving your inner conscious, and quirk, into this!"_

There was a whir and a clank beside him, and Kaminari watched as the cloth was lifted off the being, to behold a robot of some sort, it resembled him some-what, with its pale colored exoskeleton in the place of skin, sun colored metal where his hair was, with his signature lightning bolt painted across the side of the make-shift hair. The face was a simple metal plate with similar features as him, the light pink lips, the framed cheeks, and even his eyes, which were currently dull, but Kaminari could tell they would light an electric yellow when the being was activated.

There was the scraping of metal as four plates around him were replaces with wired metal arms, that trapped his arms and legs, he fought for a bit, then rendered it useless and lay their still.

_"Now, I apologize for the upcoming pain."_

He heard a click, and then _searing white hot pain_ coursed through Kaminari in waves, he let out a guttural scream, and fought against those treacherous metal arms. He only saw white, as he felt like his insides were being ripped out and twisted, and molded to become his new skin.

He just wanted it to **_stop._**

Eventually, the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days. Three long, miserable, dour days since Kaminari had disappeared. The investigators had found traces of Chloroform, and some splattered blood in a back alleyway by the store they class had nominated Kaminari to go to. The class was not allowed to stay and grieve, they had to go to class, Nezu had said, it'd be better to take their minds off of the 'accident'. The classroom was currently being pressed down upon by a tense and melancholy silence, no one saying anything, but their bodies and auras spoke more than a simple word or phrase ever could.

They were discomposed, and vexed.

They wanted to be out there, searching for their lost friend, and bring him home. The class had learned that it just wasn't the same without their class jokester. Aizawa was taking it easy on his students, after all, they had just lost a friend-

No, a family member. They had just lost someone from this strange, perplexing, yet solicitous family.

And they were going to get him back.

\------

When Kaminari roused, the first thing he noticed was that he was gelid, far more so than any human should be. Opening his eyes, -with an odd whirring sound- he looked around, he was in the same room that strange man had brought him to.

But this time the door was open.

This is it! This was his chance to escape, and go back to-

Go back to...

What was he thinking about again?

\------

_**Memory Wipe Complete.** _

Ishi removed his keycard from the scanner as the machine shut down. He looked through the glass to see his consummate experiment.

_Perfect, just as I thought, his EM waves successfully transferred his very being, and quirk, into the vessel!_

Just as he was about to perform a few tests, a voice came through his speaker.

_"Dr. Kurutta, you have a visitor."_

"Alright, I'm on my way"

With a resolved sigh, he grabbed his keycard and lab gear, and headed down to the lobby to see just who was disturbing him this time.

\------

To say that Tsukauchi was upset was a substantial understatement;

He was in a major state of disquietude.

The mere thought of someone kidnapping a child made the detective's blood boil. He had grown especially frantic when he had arrived on scene, only to see blood, ripped clothing, and a discarded chloroform rag in a small alleyway in the backroads of town. He had immediately requested to have the evidence sent to the very best forensic scientists, and to have their top cops on scene. He had also requested to keep it on the down-low due to the fact that this was a U.A student, and spilling this to the public would just come back to bite him later on.

The detective couldn't help but recall similar crimes that had not-so-jovial endings.

He was currently reviewing the damaged footage from a busted security camera, the only camera near where the kid was abducted. He was rewinding the footage when the detective suddenly took notice of a peculiar sight. As he looked closer, he felt his breathe catch in his throat.

_Aizawa needs to hear of this, **immediately.**_

\-----

Gijutsu was furious.

She had worked alongside her demented boss for as long as she could remember, helping with the doctors crazy experiments, and not even batting an eye when he had started experimenting on real people. The duo was known for their quite reckless tests and their multiple failures, but they continued their studies anyways, no matter how dangerous it got.

But to kidnap and experiment on a _U.A_ student?

That was, for lack of a better phrase, 'suicidal' for them and potetially fatal for their tests. She had spent three years working on this project, with the intention on bettering society, not to have it jeopardized the minute they succeeded in their goal.

The was the reason she was currently seated across the scientist, exasperatedly tapping her ball point pen against the coffee table.

"Well? You better have a good reason for taking me away from my testing, Kishō."

"It's about the experiment sir."

"Eh? What about him?"

"Did you really think it was a good idea to conduct such an experiment of a _U.A student_? The pros are probably already looking for the kid as we speak, and if they were to find us-"

"They won't find us, you know how advanced our security and technology is, it's on par with the U.A high school itself."

"But _if_ they were to find us, and get past security, once they interfere-"

"They won't interfere."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well;.."

"Well?"

 

"If they want him back alive, it'd be in their best interest to stay out of our way."

\-----

Kaminari slowly ventured the dark hallways of this unknown place, listening to every clank his body made as metal hit metal, and the small whirs as his gears moved and shifted. He had been wary of venturing out of the cell that he had roused in, but curiosity had gotten the better of him as time went on. He had passed by some barricaded doors, some of which gave him a macabre vibe.

He was about to turn around and go back, when the sound of footsteps boomed down the hall.

_**Clang** _

_**Clang** _

_**Clang** _

As the sound got louder, and closer, Kaminari found himself unable to move.

**_Clang_ **

**_Clang_ **

**_Clang_ **

Suddenly, it stopped.

Then there was a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hi there!"

Kaminari whirled around, and caught view of another animatronic, a girl, with raven hair plates and a dainty porcelain face, half of which had appeared to of been broken off, and hastily glued back on, resulting in a large diagonal crack that sprouted from her right eyebrow to the corner of her bright pink lips, the metal plates in place of skin was a dainty white, with her bright crystal eyes that shone nicely in the darkness of the hall. She reminded Kaminari of a porcelain doll, beautiful, but also very fragile.

"Uhm? Hello?"

"You must be the new entry the doctor was talking about! My name is Jiki! We've all been excited to meet you!"

"O-Oh, My name is Kaminari, it's nice to meet you. And wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

"Well theres obviously gotta be more than two of us silly! How else would we run the Party Palace?"

"Party Palace?"

"Ah! Silly me, you just got here, so you must not know, but the kind doctor that created you also created the rest of us! He is such a kind-hearted man, he wants nothing more to see kids smile, and thats why he built us, and oh how I love my job!"

Somehow during this conversation, Kaminari had found himself walking with the girl down the hallway.

"Really? What do you do?"

"I blow up balloons! I can also make balloon animals, see?"

There was a whir, and Kaminari watched in awe as an air funnel rose from Jiki's wrist, and a bright blue balloon attached itself to the nozzle, and slowly started to fill with air. After the balloon had been inflated, it was tied by a miniature robotic arm that had also sprouted from her wrist, and folded into a dog. Jiki handed the balloon to Kaminari, who held it in his hands delicately, afraid the bolts and metal would pop the beautiful creation.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Right! What can you do?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure, there wasn't anyone there when I woke up, so I kinda just started exploring on my own I guess?"

"Oh, thats okay! We can just try and figure it out on our own!"

"Heh, yeah, I guess"

"Is something wrong?"

"W-what!? Oh, no, no! I was just, thinking."

"Oh, Okay. Hey look! We're here!"

They were now standing in front of some gargantuan titanium double doors, currently bolted shut with a couple latches and a metal barricade. Jiki had unlocked the double doors, and was now guiding Kaminari inside.

"Come on! I'm sure the others are excited to meet you!"

"Alright, I'm coming"

As the double doors slammed shut and locked with a click, Kaminari couldn't help but feel as though something was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirishima just needed to escape from it all.

Ever since Kami had been taken, the classroom was always melancholy, and no matter how hard Kirishima tried to stay cheerful and lift the others up, he too could admit his little fire of hope that one of his best friends would come back was slowly being squelched out by the suffocating trepidation that he might be gone, **_forever._**

He'd rather not dwell on that.

Instead, he chose to remind himself of the fact that Kaminari was a fighter, he knew he would come back to them, it was Kaminari, for christ's sake! He never spoke about it, but he had heard everything Kaminari had said during the provisional license exam, when he and Bakugou had been turned into living balls of flesh, he knew that Kaminari had stood up for them, and he couldn't help but smile when he thought of what his friend had said in their honor.

_"Sir, Bakugou might seem vulgar, but he's actually trying really hard to be a hero. Throwing a grenade to me in an instant was a result of his calm judgment, don't you think? Kirishima is also such a good guy that he'd rush into enemy territory for his friends, even though it was a dumb thing to do. You've only heard bits and pieces about these guys, so don't insult them thinking you know who they are!"_

At some point during his reminiscence, he had ended up in Kaminari's room.

He decided to look around Kaminari's room, as a way to reconnect with his lost friend, and who knows? Maybe he'd find a clue in here. He hadn't commented on it at the time, but he had always thought that Kaminari's room had been pretty voguish, at first glance it may seem like he had thrown anything and everything in there, but a closer look suggested quite the opposite. It was like a mix of the olden style rooms, the clashing, yet popping colors of the 60's, the mismatching of the 70's that just always seemed to work, the themed 80's rooms, with his fedoras and basketball, and even some of the more modern 90's, with his blankets and curtains. It all seemed rather odd, and confusing at a glance, but Kirishima could tell that Kaminari did actually have something pretty awesome going on, even if it wasn't noticeable at first glance. It all just seemed so, Kaminari.

He guessed that's what he loved about it.

At some point, he had wandered over by Kaminari's closet, and was holding his headphones in hand, when he suddenly heard a;

"Mew"

_...huh?_

\-----

Aizawa needed a break, badly.

He had been awake for the past fortnight or so, desperately working to find his student. He felt himself accountable for the loss of one of the kids he was supposed to care for.

They were, technically, his kids after all.

_"You seem awfully fond of those kids, Shouta"_

_"Hizashi, since I'm their teacher, it's my job to protect them in their parents absence, nothing else."_

_"Mhm, whatever you say, Shouta"_

The mere thought of losing a single one them drove knives into his chest. As every second ticked away, those knives seemed to twist and pull, the guilt and agitation forming into an unclimbable mountain, one that scraped the skies in a painful, yet silent cry, the desperate need the save his student seeming to chain him to the bottom of an ocean of sorrow, with fresh air in view, but too distant to grasp.

When he had first caught word that his student had been taken, his paternal instincts had kicked in, immediately issuing for a investigation. It wouldn't seem like it at a first glance, but Aizawa was heavily concerned for his students health and safety,

You could even say he was like a second father to them.

A notification from his desktop snapped him out of his thoughts. Reaching over, he quickly opened up the email, only to have his breath dissipate instantly. Making sure he wasn't misreading it, he quickly threw on a jacket and some shoes, before bolting to the police department as fast as his exhausted body would let him go.

_"Hey Aizawa, sorry for sending this so late at night, but it's urgent..,"_

_"I think I know who took that student of yours, and I think you know him very well, personally, even."_

\-----

Kaminari was in a dilemma.

It wasn't that he was unhappy at the Party Palace, he actually quite enjoyed being there. Jiki had introduced him to some of the other animatronics; Warai, a slighter older man with 'balding' hair plates, who was a slightly more heavy-set with a jolly laugh and an endless supply of jokes, Sukū, was an animatronic with purple tipped brunette hair plates that swept over the right side of his face, just covering his luminescent violet eyes, who always seemed to be scowling; it reminded Kaminari of a distant memory, one that he couldn't quite place; Ash blonde and scarlet. Then there was Amai, a small animatronic, who looked to be built after a child, with her small frame and playful yet shy personality. She looked to be around six, maybe seven years old; she had light, almost platinum blonde hair that was built to look slightly wavy as it settled around her waist, and forest green eyes that seemed to sparkle when they glowed between her pale face plates.

Even though he was elated to be with his new friends, there was something in the back of his mind that told him something wasn't right; that something important was missing.

But what?

"Kami! Come on! It's time for your first day working at the Party Palace!"

"O-Oh! Coming!"

"So, are you excited kid? I remember being excited when the doctor first introduced me to this place."

"Y-Yeah! All those stories you guys told me made it seem really fun and exciting! Are there really hundreds of kids in here a day?"

"Yessir! It's great fun, isn't it, Sukū?"

"..Yeah, whatever.."

Kaminari let out a small laugh as he watched their antics. Watching their exuberant interactions filled him with that familiar feeling that he was missing something, but he simply shrugged it off and let Jiki pull him down the now familiar hallways. He felt a sudden tug on his arm, and looked down to his side.

"Onīsan? Are you okay? You look sad"

"H-Huh? Oh! N-No! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Kaminari crouched down in front of Amai, before giving her a bright smile and patting her head. As he stood back up, he felt a tiny hand slip into his, and didn't say a word as Amai started skipping along side him.

Maybe he was just over-reacting, there was nothing to worry about;

Right?

\-----

"Is that a cat?"

All 19 students stared at the furry creature with owl eyes, engrossed in it's beautiful tortoiseshell fur yet perplexed at the same time. The cat was female, with light brown, pale orange, and reddish orange tortoiseshell markings with a white underbelly, paws, muzzle, neck and legs. She was oddly fluffy for a tortoiseshell, with glimmering amber eyes, her steps were light and soft, and underneath the fluff she was very lithe. She let out a small mew before hopping onto Shinsou's lap, allowing the violet haired boy to gently stroke her fur.

"U-Uh, yeah, I, uh, found her in Kami's room?"

"I though pets weren't allowed though?"

"Kaminari should know better than to sneak pets in! This is disgraceful to the hero course's reputation!"

"But she's so cute!"

"What's her name?"

Shinsou gently grabbed the gold tag that hand hanging from the cats black, jewel studded collar.

"'Minnie'.., huh, it suits her.."

"Aww! Hi there Minnie!"

"What should we do with her? We don't have anything for pets, let alone a cat.."

"U-Uh.. I-I can H-Help.."

The class quickly turned their attention to Koda, who was twiddling his fingers together anxiously.

"Really!?"

"Y-Yeah, Aizawa-S-Sensei let me bring s-s-ome of my friends, I-I have some c-cat food s-s-somewhere.."

"Wow! Thanks Koda!"

As Koda led Mina and Sero up to his room to grab the cat supplies, Kirishima was left to ponder his thoughts.

_Why did Kaminari have a cat in the first place? He never mentioned any pets..._

_Is she a therapy pet? Possibly, but what for?.._

His contemplating was cut off as he felt a nudge against his leg, looking down, he watched as Minnie nudged his leg with her head again, before running towards the dorm stairs and back to Kirishima.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I think she's trying to get you to follow her"

"Uh, alright, lead the way then!"

As Kirishima and Shinsou made their way up the stairs, Minnie kept looking back to make sure they were following, before darting ahead again. Eventually, they arrived back at Kaminari's room.

"Huh? There's nothing here, we've already looked-"

Kirishima was quickly cut off as Minnie left onto the desk and pushed over a box, spilling it's contents onto the floor in a heap.

"Wha-, hey! What's you do that for?!?"

As Kirishima rushed to pick up the items, he saw an odd shine from the center of the pile, clearing away the junk, he pulled out a gold antique pocket watch. Turning it over, he saw the kanji for 'Kaminari' delicately engraved into the back of the watch, just visible in the angle of the light.

"Why would Kaminari have something like that?"

As Shinsou slowly walked over to inspect the watch, Kirishima noticed a a latch along its side, opening it up, he took a let in a sharp inhale. In the pocket watch was a slightly weathered photo, with a younger Kaminari -he looked to be around seven- being held up in the arms of an older man, bearing a resemblance to the boy, with his own, much smaller, lightning bolt sitting vertically on the mans bangs, which were sideswept to the right, just barley covering the tip of his golden eye, he looked somewhat of an elder, -perhaps his grandfather?- both were wearing bright smiles as they faced the camera. In the young Kaminari's arms was a much younger Minnie, a little bigger than a newborn kitten, her eyes seemingly having just turned amber, with the hints of blue Kirishima could make out.

"Who's that?"

"I-I'm not sure.."

Looking closer, he saw a man walking in the background of the photo, with raven hair and entrancing blue eyes. Minnie let out a yowl as she rage-fully hissed at the man in the background.

"Hm, I don't think she likes that man very much..hey Shinsou, can you go get Koda?"

Shinsou curtly nodded before backtracking and making his way back to the common room. As Kirishima attempted to calm Minnie down again, he heard someone approaching, and turned to face Koda and Shinsou.

"Y-You needed m-me?"

"Yeah, I think she's trying to tell us something, do you think you could translate for us?"

"S-Sure.."

Crouching down, Koda listened intently as Minnie meowed away, seeming agitated. Kota let out a surprised gasp before asking if she was sure, after a curt meow, he slowly stood back up and faced the two.

"Well?"

"S-She says that the man in the photo.."

"The man what, Koda?"

 

 

"She says she thinks he took Kaminari."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ishi_ ** **_Aizawa;_ **

**_Age: 27_ **

**_Sex: Male._ **

**_Family: Mother, Father, and older brother_ ** **_Shouta_ ** **_._ **

**_Quirk: Transfer; this quirk allows him to transfer other quirks and souls from one place to another, but can only be done with assistance from other quirks or objects._ **

**_Status: Missing._ **

**_Ishi_ ** **_was last seen leaving his island home on September 3rd, around 2:45 am. After a fall out with his family he supposedly 'left in a fit of rage' and never returned. It is believed he has a new alias. The family asks for his return with a reward of 1,000,000 yen._ **

As the computer finished reading off the file, Tsukauchi turned to Aizawa with a solemn look and set a gentle yet reassuring hand on the mans shoulder. Aizawa did not respond, staring into the screen with a vacant look clouding his eyes as memories of a bygone life filled his mind like freshly brewed coffee in a mug.

_"_ _Onīsan_ _!_ _Onīsan_ _wait up! I wanna come too!"_

"..zawa? Aizawa?"

"Huh?"

Snapping out of his trance, the debilitated man turned to look at the detective, a rather subdued look masking his face.

"I said do you still want to work this case? I mean he is your.."

"No."

"What?"

"No, that man is not my brother. Not anymore. My brother wasn't a villain."

_"You'll be the greatest hero ever_ _Shouta_ _! I know it!"_

"Now, let's go find my student, shall we?"

\-----

To say that the Party Palace wasn't gargantuan would be a blatant lie.

Well, Kaminari knew from the stories his friends had told him that it wasn't small, but he hadn't expected _this._

The 'Party Palace' lived up to it's name, to say the least; With it's tall walls and glass dome ceiling, the many windows stretched from the floor to just below the edge of the ceiling of the main room, which was filled with tables and chairs, of which were covered in dove white sheets, the tables were decorated with party hats and beautiful flower vases filled with an assortment of different colored roses; Streamers of all different shapes and sized were strung across the chandeliers, a stunning rainbow contrasting against the elegant white room, confetti littered the floor and dusted the tables. There were refreshment tables filled with almost every food and drink item imaginable. The back rooms didn't meet in size but they weren't any less flamboyant, with ball pits and jungle gyms, pools and slides, you name it, it was there. The basement areas was where Kaminari and his fellow animatronics stayed, along with the storage room and labs. There was also the infamous 'Excavating Room'; None of the animatronics went in there, for the doctor had told them to never explore there unless instructed too. Each animatronic had they're own 'area' in the Party Palace that they ran and lived underneath. Warai, surprisingly, ran the dancing studio across from the ball pit, the kids were invited to watch him dance, and would even join him from time to time, they're joyous laughter echoing through the halls. Amai hung out in the play room, and acted as a playmate for the other kids, making friends with them and showing them all of the toys that adorned the room. Jiki ran the mini 'Circus', making balloon animals for the kids and helping with face paint, showing the visitors tricks with the animatronic animals, and being the palace clown. Sukū ran the dance floor as the DJ, and helped with Warais dancing if he needed a certain type of music that Sukū could provide. The dance floor was lined with black lights and disco balls, with a flamboyant color changing floor that shifted to the beat of the music, luminescent water speakers, with the room completed with black leather sofas and red velvet tables. Kaminari helped out wherever he could, since the others didn't know what his 'speciality' was yet. All of the animatronics helped in the food court, taking orders, and delivering food while upon roller skates.

Today, Kaminari was helping out in the playroom.

He watched, amused, as Amai ran around with the kids, sliding and throwing balls, jovial laughter coming from every corner. He was still spectating, when he felt a tug on his arm, looking down, he saw a little girl looking at him with wonder.

"You look so cool! I like your lightning bolt!"

Chuckling, he thanked the girl, before patting her head. The girl soon ran off to play with her friends, and kaminari resumed watching the children come and go.

_Ten._

_Five._

_Seven._

_Four._

He wasn't exactly sure why he had been counting, but he pushed the confusion aside as he watched the kids dance with Amai around the ball pit.

_Three._

_Two._

_Four._

_Two._

_None._

As time had gone by, the children had slowly left to go back with their parents, seeing as it was now nightfall. He smiled warmly at Amai as she plopped down beside him on one of the benches in the room.

"You looked like you were having fun"

"Yeah! I love playing with other people!" 

Kaminari chuckled as Amai re-enacted the days activities, throwing her arms in the air and then spinning, making sure to get every detail. Another one of those muddled 'memories' came to mind, white and red, with a horn.

"You're making a weird face Onīsan, are you okay?"

"U-Uh! Yeah, sorry, I was thinking"

"About what?"

"Just some weird things I seem to be daydreaming about"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, I feel like I've seen and heard them before, but I don't remember doing it.."

Amai gave him a thoughtful look, before looking down at the ground solemnly.

"I have those daydreams too.."

This caught his attention.

"Oh? What do you think about?"

"...screaming.."

"..what?"

_**"My baby! Give me back my baby!"** _

_**"Mama!"** _

"It's always someone yelling, and reaching towards me, but I can't ever see who it is"

_**"You can't take my daughter, you bastards!"** _

_**"Papa!"** _

"Oh, well, they're just daydreams, it's not like they're real, or that they'll hurt you"

"..."

"Besides, I'm here, so I can protect you!"

He gave a cheeky grin to Amai, to which she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Oh! Why you-!"

Amai let out a shrieking laugh and Kaminari grabbed her and pulled her closer, making growling sounds to imitate an animal, their laughter echoing through the now vacant hallways.

Jiki let a small smile find its way to her face as she heard the joyous laughter.

_I think he'll fit in just fine here._

\-----  
Impatient steps echoed through the barren hallways of the dormitories as Midoriya paced restlessly. Guilt and Shame bubbled and overflowed as he recalled the night Kaminari disappeared.

 _I_ _should have gone with him, maybe then I could have done something._

_Is it my fault?_

_Could I have prevented this?_

_It_ _ **is**_ _my fault_.

His thoughts and his pacing came to an abrupt halt as he was met with flaming crimson eyes.

"K-Kacchan.."

"Stupid Deku, are you done fucking pacing? It's getting pretty damn annoying."

"S-Sorry Kacchan.."

It may have just been a trick of the light, but Midoriya thought he saw Bakugou's face soften, if only a bit, before returning to it's hard state.

"You better be. "

As the blonde walked away, he threw one last thing over his shoulder.

"Blaming yourself isn't gonna find Pikachu."

Surprise took over Midoriya's face as he watched the ash blonde saunter away. A small smile made its way to his freckled face as he let out a small chuckle.

"You really _do_ care, don't you Kacchan?"


	6. Chapter 6

 

It had been a few more days since Kaminari had first arrived at the Party Palace, and each day was filled to the brim with effervescent laughter and glowing smiles. Kaminari loved it. He was now strolling about the Party Palace, stopping to assist in a room before continuing on his stroll. The involuntary counting had also become more prominent, but he pushed the thought of it aside as to not distract himself; He had a job to do after all.

He paused by the play room, there were only a few kids in there, as Amai was on break, so it wouldn't hurt if he hung around in there.

Could it?

He shrugged away his doubt, and strolled in, before standing by the slides. There were five children in the room. A few came up and fawned over him, but soon returned to their toys. As the minutes ticked by, the children came and went as they always had.

_Five._

_Four._

_Five._

_Three._

Something was off.

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

He needs to leave, **_now_**.

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_**One**._

His body halted. The world dulled and everything became muddled, the only color in the room being the little red headed girl who was getting ever closer, each of her steps seemed to rattle his brain as they boomed.

A step.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Then she was directly in front of him. He felt his head look down, meeting her sparkling green eyes. She smiled brightly and waved. 

He felt sick.

There was a click and a whir as his chest opened, and he watched as a metal arm emerged, holding a delicately frosted cupcake in it's clutches.

She needed to run.

He watched as her faced brightened, as her arm extended to grab the treat.

She wasn't safe.

There was a sickening crunch, and a blood curdling scream.

He watched as Jiki and the others came rushing in, alarming looks seemingly aimed towards him, but he couldn't tell through the murk. They rushed over, their mouths forming words but all he could hear was the god awful **_screaming_**. It echoed and boomed, and he questioned why couldn't they hear it?

Couldn't they hear it?

Couldn't they hear her desperate cry for help?

Suddenly all colored returned to his vision as the world sharpened and the muffled shouts became audible.

"Kaminari? You with us kid?"

He slowly turned to face Warai, a distant look dawning his features. He nodded.

"What the hell happened?!?"

Sukū, for once, didn't look scornful, but in fact, a little surprised.

Maybe even a little bit scared.

He tried to answer, but the words died in his throat. Jiki gave him a sympathetic look.

"Let's take you to the doctor, alright?"

He shakily nodded, allowing them to gently guide him out of the room and to the elevator. He lost himself in his thoughts as he walked, the screaming now distantly ringing in his ears. 

_What just happened?_

\-----

Sero glumly sighed as he plopped down on the common room couch. The past few weeks had been absolutely miserable without their electric friend. He felt his heart crack as he reminisced in the memories of all the times the blonde had made the class chuckle, and when he had even made the toughest of friends crack a smile.

That was almost every moment in the year so far, now that he thought about it.

He also thought back to all the moments they had teased Kaminari for being the lovable idiot if the class. Sometimes they're words were meant to be venomous, but the boy always took it with stride, as he knew the others would apologize later. He remembered how they made fun of his brain-fried form, with his little thumbs up and his relentless babbling. He thought about how they leaned on him for support in their darkest moments, and how he was always willing to be their light, even after a harsh taunting.

He remembered how he was always smiling, even when being looked down on.

He missed him.

What was the old saying? You never know what you had until you've lost it. Sero chuckled darkly to himself, he guessed it was right. Except there was one difference.

They'd make sure he came back. Once they grabbed hold on him again, they'd never let go.

\-----

Ishi trailed the dormant hallways of the Party Palace, checking in on each room and giving a greeting to the children and their parents. He smiled, laughed, and played with the kids.

He hated it.

Children were nothing but little pests who spoke too loudly and destroyed everything they touch. Their parents were self entitled jerks who believes their 'precious babies' deserved the world.

They all deserved to rot in their place.

That's the whole reason he built this God forsaken 'Party Palace', and the whole reason he made his little experiments. The precious little children would come to his building like moths to a light, only for the light to be a flame that swallows them whole.

 _Fourteen_. He mentally checked off.

Fourteen brats properly disposed of.

He whipped his head around to see his animatronics coming towards him, a dazed Kaminari in tow. Taking a closer look at the boys chest area, he grinned wickedly to himself.

_Make that Fifteen._

He plastered on a cheery smile and made his way to the approaching animatronics.

"Hey there! Is there a problem?"

"Kaminari malfunctioned earlier, Doctor, we were hoping you could check him out?" Jiki pleaded hopefully.

He nodded, before grabbing Kaminari by the shoulder and guiding him away, the boy still very confused.

_This is perfect! His trap does work, now, once I clean him out we can start again!_

His cheery smile morphed into a maniacal one as he led the shorter boy to his lab. If the other male noticed he didn't show, he still looked straight ahead into the cloud that covered his senses as the gruesome screams of a helpless little girl rang in his ears like Sunday church bells.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than usual

Mina paced the dormitory corridors anxiously, biting her nail as an attempt to ground herself. They had gotten word that the heroes might have finally figured out where they had taken their classmate. After what felt like years searching old warehouses and questioning villains they might have finally done it. Aizawa was out questioning some last few people so the class had been postponed for the day. She wasn't the only one anxious, for her classmates filled to common room from the door to the kitchen, nervously awaiting news. She made her way back to the center on the common area, pacing around the couch before a hand gently grabbed her by the forearm.

"C' mon Ashido, let's sit down"

The vice president's calm voice eased her worries a tad, and she allowed herself to be seated on the couch beside Bakugou, Shouji, and Sato. The former two were tense, while the latter was trying to relieve their worries with assuring words. Her muscles were taut as the attempted to make herself at least a minuscule bit more congenial. She breathed a heavy sigh as she reclined.

"It'll be okay, they'll find him"

Sato spoke with such confidence it almost convinced her. The one thing that halted her ability to truly hope his words were true was the fact that it had been hours since Aizawa had left to interrogate, and they had still received nil information on anything, whether it be progress, suspects, or information, there was nothing. In the melancholy silence, the sound of a phone ringing rang through the air like a peal. Iida quickly dove into his pocket, snatching up the vibrating device, and pressed answer. The class waited with bated breath as Iida listened, and stared as he replied.

"You've got a lead?"

Those who were sitting shot up and those who were already standing came ever closer.

"All Right, so we meet at the police station as soon as possible? Right, I'll send a few people. Thank you, Sensei."

He hung up and looked up at his class. They were staring at him as though they were starving kittens who had a juicy piece of food dangling in front of them. They were completely enraptured.

"Well-"

"Well?!?"

Iida sighed at the interruption before continuing.

"They've got a lead, some of us can go to the station to-"

He was immediately bombarded with hands raising, people pushing and yelling out volunteers. He ran an exasperated hand over his face.

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

If you listened closely, you could hear a pin drop.

"Now that I have your attention, I have already decided in who will accompany me."

Everyone watched with bated breath as Iida scanned the room.

"Midoriya, Kirishima, Sero, Ashido, Bakugou, Jirou, Hagakure and Momo."

Each of the listed straightened up as their names were called. At Iida's command, they left to change into their hero costumes, the president following after them.

\-----

Kaminari stood on a pedestal in the lab. He was still shaken to the core due to the 'Incident', as the Doctor called it. His luminescent yellow eyes followed the aforementioned man as he cleaned the blood from his tools. Feeling a gaze boring into his back, he turned and grinned maniacally at his animatronic. Kaminari was unsettled but didn't say anything as the man spoke.

"How perfect! You did your job flawlessly with no problems! Well, maybe a bit of mental scarring but so what?!"

His cackle echoed through the room like thunder before he finished his tools. Kaminari stood blank-faced, as he couldn't do anything but watch due to the wires and metal connectors sticking him to his perch. Ishi soon finished cleaning his tools and put them in their designated areas before washing himself up.

"Now you stay here, alright? When I return I'll finish your repairs and give you a  _refresher_."

The last part of the sentence resonated uncomfortably in his ears, but he shoved it aside as the lights darkened and the door shut, the only light left was his electric eyes glowing eerily in the oppressing darkness.

\-----

Aizawa paced as he awaited his students. They had finally gotten word on a location on where their student could possibly be, but it wasn't a guarantee yet. He was anxious, and a bit excited.

He just wanted to get his student back.

He heard the door open and rotated just to lock eyes with his students. He nodded towards them, before leading them into the main office towards the back of the building. He opened the door to see a group of detectives chatting in urgent tones. They turned to look at them but said nothing. He led them farther on, towards the back area, before seating them in a meeting area, sitting himself down as well.

"As you may have heard, we have a lead on the case"

"You also said you had a suspect?"

His students question made him pause. He slowly nodded.

"Yes. Ishi Aizawa"

The student's eyes widened as they softly mumbled to each other. He bowed his head.

"I promise you, this will not affect how I will embark on this case, he is nothing more than a villain to me now I can promise you that."

They nodded hesitantly.

"Now, let's get on with the details, shall we?"

\-----

Ishi stepped out of the lab, a wicked grin still plastered to his face. He discarded his now blood-stained gloves and took the elevator back up to the main building. His grin was replaced with a cheery facade as he welcomed more children and parents into the building as he walked. He made his way back to his own personal office and sat at his desk, before quickly dialing a number on his phone and listening as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Monsuta, It's Ishi,"

_"Ah, What brings you to me again? Another favor?"_

"Yes, but this time, I think you'll enjoy it just as much as I," He said darkly, as he chuckled madly. His eyes settled on a photo in a frame that was sat on his desk. It was a newer photo, of his elder brother. The same one he planned to dispose of;

 

Along with all of his students.

 


	8. A/N

I'm sorry, I know everyone hate these, and don't worry, I'm not ending the story, I have something else to say though.

I'm so sorry I don't update as much anymore, things have happened and along with school and normal life I've just lost all motivation. I can barely get myself to actually go to school without saying 'What's the point?' I didn't say anything until now because I wasn't sure if anyone would take this seriously, since most of the people I know in real life just chalk it up to laziness. I don't know what this is but on top of my irrational paranoia and my (undiagnosed but 99.9 percent sure I have it) anxiety it's been hard. My works also haven't had as much attention as I'd originally hoped based off comments, as selfish as that sounds...I will work on things eventually, and I'm sorry to disappoint you all with how long it's taking, but, I'm trying because I know at least a few people still believe and me and I don't want to let anymore people down. I'll get to it soon. I promise.

Sorry, again.


	9. Another A/N

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I'm slowly getting back on track! I am soon getting a new computer to continue this on! Please be patient for just a little while longer!

Sorry for the wait!


End file.
